


now take a bow

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, character musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tobi muses about Sasori as he retrieves his ring.





	now take a bow

“Akasuna no Sasori, huh…”

Obito couldn’t help but smirk at the sight. Here lied a dead man who had dedicated nearly his entire life to achieve immortality; the man who prided himself as a master puppeteer, only to be used as a pawn of a bigger stage than he could possibly conceive by the true string-puller of the Akatsuki. Here lied Akasuna no Sasori, certainly mortal and still ever human, caged in the lifeless embrace of two puppets created in his parents’ likeness, lying in a pool of black sand.

For a moment, Obito felt a distant echo of emotion that he recognized as pity. He had long since discarded it, but there was something delicate, even childlike about Sasori, that evoked such a feeling.

“You can still dream in the afterlife,” Obito reassured the dead puppeteer as he stooped down to his corpse. With comically cautious movements, Obito pulled the ring out of Sasori’s artificial thumb and slid it into his pocket. He wouldn’t need that anymore.

“Thank you, Sasori-senpai,” Obito said in Tobi’s cheery voice as he walked away from the ruins of the Akatsuki base. “It was nice to meet you."  


End file.
